a stranger comes
by kornofreak101
Summary: who's that knocking at the door?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hope you like this. I'm bored in college at the moment so I thought I just type this up. Please review I know you guys are reading this, I have a counter that tells me how many people are reading, I don't even care if it's one word or its bad things. Hope you like this anyway._

_Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine._

Sirius was sitting in a room all by himself. He had just found out an hour ago that his best friend and his wife had been murdered.

He took his flying motorcycle to Godrics Hollow to find the house in pieces and in the middle of all this mess was a little baby wrapped in blankets. Just as he was about to take another step someone came running up behind him and he turned around to see the huge form of Rubeus Hagrid.

They argued for a long time, who was going to look after the baby, but Sirius soon gave in, telling Hagrid to take the baby but go on his motorcycle as he won't be needing it anymore.

First his best friend and wife had gone, now his godson had slipped through his hand. Everything was slipping away from him one by one. He had no idea where his other two best friends were.

He went to check on Peter to see if he was ok, but then saw that he was not at home. He had been the secret keeper. No one would believe the Potters would have Peter as their secret keeper.

And Lupin was no where to be seen. He hadn't heard from him in a while. All four of the marauders had finally split up.

The room was cold and dark. He was sitting alone in front of the window.

_THUD!_

All of a sudden there was a deafening thud at the door.

_THUD! THUD!_

There were another two thuds.

"Whose there?" asked Sirius.

No one replied. Sirius just shook his head and went back to thinking what had just happened.

_THUD!_

Sirius was getting irritated so he went to the door.

He swung it open and looked outside to find no one in sight.

He scratched his head and shut the door.

He went into the kitchen to get something to eat, but one look at the food he got a sick feeling in his stomach. An ache inside. Something was missing.

He was missing James already. He would never see him again. He didn't even know where his godson was now.

He wished it would all go back to how it was a year ago, where they were all together and when Harry was only a couple month old and was a handful, and he felt another ache. He stopped thinking about it and went and sat down.

He was now thinking of what had happened to Peter. Why was he not at home?

Where had he gone?

_BANG!_

Sirius was getting very frustrated now so he got up cursing and opened the door to find no one there.

He slammed the door and went upstairs to his bed. He thought he should get some sleep.

But he lay there awake thinking about Peter and where he could be.

And then it all clicked together. Wasn't it strange how Peter isn't home then all of a sudden he had just heard that the Potters had just been killed? And Peter had been their secret keeper.

Anger was not the word that would explain the emotion Sirius was feeling inside him. He was beside himself. He flung himself out of bed and ran downstairs.

As soon he got passed his chair he stopped. Where was he going to find Peter now?

Was he even sure it was Peter? Or was he just coming up with stupid ideas?

Just then there was another loud thud at the door.

He marched near the door asking over and over again, "Whose there? I demand you show yourself!"

The knocking stopped. Sirius stopped walking to the door. He stood there listening for anything. Any noise, a breath, a step backwards anything.

Sirius left the door, it was probably just stupid kids. He went back to his chair and sat down to think what to do next.

As soon as he sat down, the knocking started again.

Sirius grew worried. Who kept doing this?

He got up slowly. Maybe it was someone dangerous.

Yes he was a brave man, but that didn't mean he didn't get scared. He got his wand from the table and walked to the door.

Whoever it was, they were still knocking.

He reached the door.

He gripped the door handle.

His breathing was getting faster.

The darkness around him was making it feel like he was trapped.

His heart beat was going a mile a minute.

He was starting to perspire.

He turned the door handle and opened the door.

_A/N: Please Review! _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: hope its ok wasn't really planning on doing another chapter, but __Emerald princess3__ said she wanted another chapter and I guess I forgot to put oneshot in summary. Anyway thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter. I think there will be only one more after this chapter. _

So anyway keep on reading and review because I know you are reading, or I won't do the next chapter because that is really important to where Lupin is aswell.

_Disclaimer: none of these characters are mine. _

Sirius slammed the door in anger. No one was at the door again.

Only a single piece of parchment bent in half.

He sat down in his chair and calmed down.

Sirius looked around the room. Still everything was dark, and no one was around yet he got the feeling he was being watched. He shook himself mentally and looked at the ragged old parchment in his hands. He opened it up and read what it had to say:

_I know who the spy is and he is hiding in London. He is hiding on penny Lane._

_PAVES SEE RUNS_

" What the hell is 'paves see runs?" Sirius though aloud.

Just then he heard a shuffle outside. He turned around. Nothing.

He grew tired of this knock and run.

Sirius looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearing 4am. He thought he should get some sleep and find this traitor tomorrow who killed his two best friends and his godson.

Sirius went upstairs and fell on his bed. He lay away listening to everything around him. The time went by slowly.

Could it have been Remus who sent him that letter? Or even Peter. And where were the both of them?

Sirius's eyes grew heavy and closed them once to find himself running towards 2 blurry objects. But he wasn't getting anywhere near them. He grew frustrated and kicked the air. He fell off his bed.

It was 10am. He jumped out of bed. He tore down the stairs and ran outside.

The he apparated on the spot to London.

Sirius searched and searched just randomly looking through London, trying to find anyone he knew in the order who might have betrayed the order. All he saw was Emmiline Vance who was walking into the leaky cauldron. She waved and went inside.

He took to the next street and saw someone look at him and dash off.

'That man looked quite familiar' thought Sirius.

He followed him. The man was short and Sirius knew who it was.

The man who had betrayed his 2 best friends and the order. The man who was now running for his life.

Anger and hatred started to bubble up inside of Sirius and at the same time, an ache in his stomach.

He had lost his 2 best friends, and now found out that one of his best friends was the cause of that.

Sirius didn't care. Anger. Hate. Revulsion.

"PETER" Sirius bellowed.


End file.
